Qui n'en a jamais rêvé ?
by AnneEllie
Summary: EN PAUSE INDÉTERMINÉE ! Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'atterrir comme par magie dans un autre monde ? Qui n'a jamais voulu vivre de folle aventure, ou vivre une idylle avec son Apollon ? Tant de chose qui nous font rêvé sont arrivés à Julie.
1. chapitre 1

Me voilà avec un nouvelle fiction ! En espérant que cela vous plaira. Merci à **CaméliaFox** , elle a eu la gentillesse de corrigé mes chapitres gratuitement.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Stéphanie Meyer en dehors de mon protagoniste et de son histoire.

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **Problème en perspective**

J'avais froid. J'attendais mon car pour rentrer mais il avait du retard. Nous étions nombreux à l'attendre, certains commençaient déjà à se plaindre. Quelques trains avaient été supprimé pour raison de grève c'est donc tout naturellement que je prêtais mon téléphone à une jolie fille d'environ 15 ans qui avaient de grosses larmes aux yeux pour qu'elle appelle sa mère car son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par une de ses amies.

"Ma mère ne répond pas, essayes d'appeler la tienne.

\- Mais je connais pas son numéro !

\- Mais si. Il est sur ton téléphone. "

Son amie sortit son téléphone pour taper le numéro, je m'approchais d'elle sac à la main afin de récupérer mon téléphone puisque mon car était enfin arrivé.

"Les filles, je suis désolée mais mon... Eh! Bande de voleuse ! Revenez là !

\- Cours Amina ! T'arrête pas ! "

À peine étais-je arrivée devant elles qu'elles se mirent à courir en direction de la gare SNCF, je bousculais un groupe d'homme impressionnant, d'autres collégiens et lycéens. Personne ne bougeait. Je n'entendais plus crier la fille derrière moi. Je perdais les filles de vu à cause de mon manque d'endurance et des talons que je portais.

Dès que j'aperçu une voiture de police, je me mis à crier aux voleuses à nouveau. Ils s'arrêtèrent et me dire de monter après avoir pris rapidement connaissance du vol de mon téléphone et de mon sac. Je leurs indiqua la direction des filles mais elles furent trop rapide, après 5 minutes de recherche ils s'arrêtèrent devant un fourgon de police. Tout se passa très vite. Les policiers parlèrent avec deux filles, une jeune et une plus grande qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, une suspecte fut mis en voiture avec moi, je reconnus sa voix et l'indiquais donc aux policiers pendant qu'ils l'interrogeaient sur son identité. Selon le témoignage de la jeune fille accompagnée, la suspecte avait un couteau et effrayée; je le vis sortir de sa manche. Les policiers la sortirent rapidement de la voiture et la mirent dans le fourgon.

Une fois les identités prises, les filles montèrent à l'arrière avec moi. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'hôtel de police où nous y attendîmes pour porter plainte.

J'étais enfin sortis de cet endroit, ma déposition était prise, on m'avait montré comme dans les films des photos de suspect que j'avais dû identifié. J'y avais appris par la même occasion que les filles qui m'avaient volé était dans une sorte de "gang" d'adolescents qui ne se faisait que rarement attrapé. Avec nos témoignages ils avaient un peu plus de chances de les coincés.

J'espérais que cela servirai à quelque chose et que mon téléphone me reviendrait. Je sais que je devrais m'inquiéter pour mon sac mais mon téléphone je l'avais payé avec mon argent, j'avais travaillé pour l'avoir. Et je récupérerais mes cours sur le drive ou les polycopiés auprès des professeurs donc je m'intéressais plus au destin de mon téléphone qui contenait tellement d'informations personnelles plutôt que de choses remplaçables...

C'est sur cet état d'esprit et encore légèrement secoué que je me rendis vers la voiture de ma mère qui était venu me chercher. Nous arrivâmes à la maison vers minuit et je m'endormis aussitôt.

Le lendemain, me retrouvant sans affaires je décidai de tout me racheter mais avant ça je me recommandais une carte sim pour la mettre dans mon ancien téléphone. Quand j'eus finit, je choisis de prendre un bain car rien n'est mieux avant d'affronter une dure journée. Une fois lavée et apprêtée je me rendis à la gare pour arriver à Beauvais à dix heures trente et décidais de retirer cent euros à la banque.

Je dû me racheter tout le matériel scolaire, trousse et ce qui va dedans, trieur pour mes différents cours, bloc note pour les exercices. J'avais pris l'habitude de prendre mes cours sur PC, une chance que je l'ai oublié chez mon père pendant le week-end sinon j'en aurai eu pour plus cher que les trente euros utilisés. Arrivée au niveau des caisses à file unique, je fis une rencontre intéressante. Un homme, au regard pénétrant, me demanda si ce qu'il y avait était tout ce qui me fallait, en le regardant j'acquiesçais et payais. Alors que j'allais partir il me souhaita bon courage sans aucune raison.

En sortant du magasin je décidais de m'achetais un sandwich au Subway du coin et plusieurs de leurs cookies noix de macadamia, mon péché mignon. En attendant le bus de retour je mangeai une moitié du sandwich et rangea l'autre moitié dans mon sac de course. Je m'endormis au fil des paysages après avoir programmé un réveil pour descendre à mon arrêt.


	2. chapitre 2

Merci à **CaméliaFox** , elle a eu la gentillesse de corrigé mes chapitres gratuitement.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Stéphanie Meyer en dehors de mon protagoniste et de son histoire.

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **Choquée**

Lorsque je me réveillai dans le bus au terminus, mon arrêt habituel, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Le paysage semblable à celui que je voyais habituellement en rentrant chez moi avait laissé place à celui d'une petite ville bordée par une forêt. J'allai donc à l'avant du bus pour demander au chauffeur où nous étions.

"Vous êtes à Forks. Si vous vouliez vous arrêter avant il va falloir faire le chemin du retour et ça sera donc cinq dollars pour Port Angeles."

Je refusai poliment et descendai. Je ne rêvais pas. J'en étais sûre. L'homme parlait anglais. Et même pour un canular, personne ne m'aurait amené ici. Tout avait l'air authentique. Cela ressemblait vraiment aux descriptions des livres.

Je commençai à paniquer. Le bus était parti et je me mis à fouiller les sacs que j'avais et surtout que je n'avais jamais vu. Le sac de course était rempli des mêmes affaires que celle que j'avais acheté en France, même mon sandwich et mes cookies y étaient. Mais le sac à main lui c'était une tout autre chose.

Le portefeuille appartenait à une certaine Julie Villers, elle devait avoir la majorité sur la photo mais elle paraissait jeune pour être née en 1991. Elle vivait également à Compiègne. Dans son sac, il y avait une pochette où se trouvait une photocopie pour un transfert de lycée, il était mentionné que Julie passait du lycée de Mireille Genet à celui de Forks, le Forks High School. Un trousseau de clé avec deux clés et une photo où on la voyait avec un garçon du même âge qu'elle. Une des premières générations de smartphone, une lettre ou était indiquée que les papiers administratifs pour la chambre avaient été accepté par le propriétaire de la maison et que Julie avait rendez-vous avec lui à quinze heures. Je regardais ma montre, elle n'était pas à l'heure locale bien évidemment. J'allumais le téléphone. La date me choqua, nous étions le vingt-deux août deux mille neuf, il était midi. Voyant le poste de police non loin, je décidais de m'y rendre afin de savoir comment aller à l'adresse de la lettre afin de récupérer mon sac à main et rendre le sien à Julie. Une fois arrivée, j'ouvris la porte en verre. Je fus à nouveau choqué mais cette fois-ci par mon apparence.Je ressemblais à Julie.

Alors que j'étais déboussolée et secouée j'entrais lentement dans le petit bâtiment, à cette heure-ci seul un homme d'âge mûr était à son poste mais il était déjà occupé avec un groupe de trois adolescents, j'attendis donc derrière ceux-ci.

Quand ce fut mon tour, je demandais rapidement et avec un accent à faire pleurer ma professeure d'anglais, s'il pouvait m'indiquer la route à suivre pour rejoindre l'adresse de la lettre. Sans que je m'y attende l'homme sourit avec amusement.

"Si vous pouvez attendre quatorze heures je vous y amènerai moi-même. Je suis votre propriétaire.

\- Oh ! Euh oui bien sûr, bégayais-je. Monsieur Swan c'est ça ? Je vais vous attendre je pense.

\- En effet Mme Villers, ou puis-je vous appeler Julie ?

\- Ça ira. Je vous attend dehors dans ce cas là. "

Je repris mes sacs et sortis. C'était Charlie Swan ! Comme dans les livres ! Bella avait bien décrit son père, malgré les marques du temps il restait attirant. Pas étonnant que Renée soit tombée sous son charme. Je m'assis sur un banc non loin de la porte en verre. Était-ce vraiment la réalité ou bien juste un rêve ? Voir un comas dans lequel je rêvais ? Aucun moyen de le savoir. Le nez de Julie était plus petit que le mien, pourtant je n'avais pas mal quand je le pinçais entre ces longs ongles au contraire de mes joues. Donc j'étais quasiment sûre qu'aucune chirurgie esthétique n'avait été effectuée sur mon visage et mon corps. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je préférais me dire que j'étais dans une sorte de coma, le retour à la réalité sera difficile mais au moins j'aurais une raison de ne pas être totalement consumé par ce que j'allais vivre à Forks. En espérant avoir une merveilleuse histoire comme Bella évidemment.

Perdues dans mes pensées, quatorze heures arriva rapidement. J'en sortis quand je vis le shérif Swan sortir du poste de police avec les trois adolescents. Alors que j'approchais je les entendis parler.

"Revenez me voir rapidement ! Au revoir Bella, Nessie. Prends soin de mes prunelles Edward, il acquiesça."

Oh mon dieu. C'est la famille Cullen ! J'avais beau être fana' des changeurs de peaux, être face à trois vampires (ou hybride) était quelque chose de grisant. J'espérais juste ne pas être immunisé au pouvoir d'Edward, peut-être pourrait-il, lui et sa famille entière, m'aider à rentrer chez moi ? Quoique non... Si j'ai l'occasion de vivre une chose pareille je dois en profiter ! Combien de fois j'ai lu des fanfictions en espérant vivre ma propre aventure ? Tellement de fois. J'espère juste que ça ne fera pas trop mal quand je retournerai à la réalité... C'est donc décidée que je montais dans la voiture du Shérif Swan.


	3. chapitre 3

Merci à CaméliaFox, elle a eu la gentillesse de corrigé mes chapitres gratuitement.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Stéphanie Meyer en dehors de mon protagoniste et de son histoire.

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **Changée**

L'habitacle de la voiture de fonction de monsieur Swan était humide, ça me donnait envie d'éternuer. Mais je sus me retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'auto devant une maison qui était encore en travaux. La façade étaient constitués de planches de bois blanches, les volets étaient bleus et le côte gauche de la maison était celui qui était en travaux.

"Tu hériteras de l'ancienne chambre de Bella, ma fille. Les travaux sont faits pour aménager deux chambres supplémentaires au rez-de-chaussée. Je vis maintenant avec ma femme Sue et ces deux enfants, Seth et Léa, ils sont peu souvent là mais la deuxième chambre du rez-de-chaussée et mon ancienne chambre sont pour eux. Viens je vais te montrer."

Je le suivis en silence, découvrant par la même occasion l'intérieur acceuillant et coloré de sa maison, et qui serait la mienne jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de rentrer... Enfin je l'espère.

Chaque pièce à sa couleur dominante bien que celles ci soient douces. Le bleu pastel est la couleur du salon/salle à manger tandis que le jaune est celle de la cuisine. En montant les marches je compris rapidement pourquoi le chef Swan avait changé de chambre, les escaliers raides de la maison semblaient avoir raison de son dos, même moi j'avais un peu de mal ! Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais étais très endurante non plus.

Arrivée devant la chambre, je fis un arrêt. Bien que petite elle était chaleureuse, les murs étaient mauves et blanc et le mobilier avaient été repeint en blanc également, sûrement pour donné une seconde vue aux meubles. Je posais mes affaires dans un coin avant de rejoindre le chef Swan qui me montra comment fonctionna le système de la douche. Pas bien difficile selon moi.

Charlie me laissa enfin me reposer de mon long voyage. Je pris rapidement conscience qu'en dehors d'affaire scolaire je n'avais rien... Pas même une valise avec des vêtement... Commençant à stressé pour les vêtements je me dirigeais vers le salon où Charlie était.

"Mr Swan? Est-ce je pourrais vous embêter quelques instants ? J'aurai aimé savoir si vous aviez les horaires du bus pour Port Angeles. Ma valise a été perdue et je n'ai plus de vêtements. Il me faudrait donc en acheté des nouveaux si possible au plus tôt !

\- Oui bien sûr Julie, les bus du matin partent à 7heures50 et 9heures15. Si tu veux je peux t'avancer pour les frais que cela engendrera et voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour ta valise, comme ça tu n'auras pas beaucoup de vêtements à prendre.

\- C'est que je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse monsieur. Je viens déjà vous embêter vous et votre femme cette année pour le lycée alors je ne voudrais pas abusé de votre gentillesse...

\- Si je propose c'est que cela ne me gêne pas ! Et je suis sûr que Sue sera ravie d'apprendre que je me fais moins ronchon et plus serviable. Donc ça sera ton cadeau de bienvenue, je t'amènerai demain à l'arrêt de bus.

\- Je vous remercie Monsieur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sue viendra te réveiller si tu t'endors."

Je pris l'initiative de me laver même si je n'avais qu'une paires de sous-vêtements de rechange dans le sac à main. Apparemment Julie était aussi précautionneuse que moi. Devant le miroir j'inspectais mon nouveau corps.

J'avais, enfin Julie avait les cheveux courts, bouclés et châtains là où je les avais longs et lisses. Nos yeux étaient sensiblement pareil bien que les siens étaient plus marrons et moins en amande. Le plus gros changement étaient sûrement la corpulence de Julie. Son corps était beaucoup trop fin selon moi. En ricanant je pensais au fait que bonne mangeuse comme j'étais Julie me haïrai certainement ! Je ne mangeais plus d'énormes quantité de nourriture la plupart du temps mais j'aimais mangé et pas que des légumes et des fruits.

Je me glissais sous la douche dont l'eau était tiède, apparemment je ne supportais plus les eaux très chaudes. Je sorti rapidement et me préparais. En inspectant minutieusement la fiche médicale que je devais rendre au secrétariat du lycée, je pu lire que Julie était allergique au kiwi et ne mangeait que peu de viande pour des raisons d'éthique (j'aimerais bien savoir lesquelles... ).


End file.
